Give Me Love
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: All work and no play makes Shadow one grumpy hedgehog. Fortunately for him, Sally knows just how to remedy said problem, and how she goes about it leaves him pleasantly surprised.


"Give Me Love"

Written by PoeticLover1996

"Are you done yet?" Shadow twitched in irritation, crimson eyes shifting their gaze from the paperwork stacked neatly on his desk to his girlfriend, who sat across from him. She was, understandably, bored; her fingers thrummed insistently against his desk, and strands of her long, auburn hair fell down like a curtain in front of her face, hiding some of it from his view.

However, he did warn her that he was doing nothing but paperwork today and that it would take him a good while to get all of it done. She didn't seem to care at the time, waving it off and saying that she didn't mind so long as they were spending time together. Judging from the look of utter and complete boredom on her face, she was obviously having second thoughts and was probably regretting her decision.

Every G.U.N. agent was required to fill out paperwork. It was a tedious and grueling task, but it needed to be done. While Shadow himself wasn't overly fond of doing paper work, he consoled himself by trying to be done with it as quickly as possible. It was challenging to accomplish with Sally whining and complaining every ten or fifteen minutes; it was also beginning to grate on his nerves, and he felt himself close to snapping on her, something he really didn't want to do.

"No, princess, I'm not. Did I not try and tell you that this was going to take some time to finish because I recall telling you that several times," Shadow answered, focusing his attention back on the task at hand. He heard Sally snort, and he knew without even looking up that she was frowning at him, her sapphire eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be _so boring_! I legit feel like I'm gonna die of boredom, and for the life of me, I cannot comprehend how you can tolerate doing this," Sally groaned, no doubt shaking her head in barely restrained frustration. His gaze flickered to her briefly before he looked away.

"You're more than welcomed to leave. I'm certainly not forcing you to endure such mundane torture."

"Are you saying you _want_ me to leave?" He could tell from the indignant tone in her voice that her temper was starting to flare, but he found that he didn't truly care. She had been nothing but a thorn in his side the entire time she had been here, and her constant complaining was irritating the hell out of him, not to mention distracting him from doing his work.

He let his silence speak for him, and, with an angry huff and flip of her hair, Sally stormed out, making sure to slam the door to his office shut so hard that the picture frame he had of them on his desk began rattling dangerously. He felt guilt claw at his insides and wanted to apologize, but he did nothing. Instead, he merely sighed, rubbing his temples, before getting back to work.

He was unsure of how long he had been working, but he was faintly aware that at least an hour had ticked on by. Shaking his head, he continued working studiously, pleased to see that he was actually making some considerable progress. He continued working in peaceful silence, fully engrossed in his assignment. He was so engrossed that he failed to hear his door opening and closing or the soft pitter-patter of feet against his hardwood floor.

In fact, it wasn't until he felt and heard a hard thudding noise against his desk that he was forced to tune back in to reality. He put his pen down and stopped working. He already knew it was Sally; he was hoping that when she left, she'd stay at home or do something else until he got done, but clearly she chose not to do that. Heaving a heavy sigh, he ran a hand through his frazzled quills, stretching his body to get the knots out of it and the blood flowing.

"Sally, I thought you had finally left. Now, it's not my intention to be rude, but I'm trying to work, and I don't need your dis- oh God," he faltered, eyes widening and jaw dropping as he finally decided to look up and was greeted with a sight that had lust burning hot in his veins and blood rushing south.

Perched comfortably on his desk, nude as the day she was born and legs open as wide as she could open them, was Sally. Her hair fell down her back in waves, and her body trembled slightly from Shadow's heated, intense gaze. She couldn't keep the smug, triumphant look off of her face as she met his gaze, a smirk teasing her lips.

"I'm sorry, babe. What were you saying?" Shadow remained speechless, his body rigid in pleasure. She scooted closer to him, pushing his papers off to the side, her feet finding solace on the arms of his chair. She leaned forward and slowly kissed a path from his neck to his lips, firmly pressing hers against his in a searing kiss. She kept control of the kiss and he let her, prying his mouth open with her tongue before delving inside, swallowing the moan that he made.

Her hands cupped his face and tugged him even closer while his hands tangled themselves in her hair, greedily kissing her back, getting lost in her scent and presence. After several long moments of kissing each other breathless, they both pulled back, panting hard. Sally pushed his chair back, putting space between them. She looked him up and down, a devilish grin on her face.

"Strip for me, babe. The sooner you get naked, the sooner I can ride you into oblivion on this desk," she said, biting her lips as she gave him _that look_ , the one that never failed to get her what she wanted. And it didn't. Shadow was shrugging out of his clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor. As soon as he was naked, Sally motioned him to come closer, which he did, and gently pushed him on the desk, straddling him.

Shadow reached in one of his desk drawers and grabbed a condom, better safe than sorry, but before he could put it on, Sally stopped him. He looked at her in puzzlement, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she grinned. "I just wanna ride your face as you fuck me open with your tongue." Shadow moaned, his body hot with arousal. His hands sought her hips, and, gripping them firmly, he moved her so that her core was hovering above his face. Gently, he eased her down so that his mouth touched her most intimate part, enjoying the way her body shivered with pleasure.

He wasted no time in tasting her, teasing her open with his tongue, easing his grip so that she could set the tempo. She rocked against his mouth, breathy moans spilling forth from her mouth and filling the air with its addicting sounds. His tongue rubbed against her clit, and he moved his hands off of her hips to put them to better use. One hand grabbed one of her breasts and teased her nipple while the other hand dipped into her wet folds and strummed her in a way that had her moaning his name with every breath she took.

" _Shadow,_ " she moaned, pressing herself harder against his face, and he already knew what she wanted. He sped up his movements, tonguing her so hard and deep that she could do nothing more than sing praises in his name, her thighs trembling. He pulled back and sucked on her clit, his fingers curling in a way that rarely failed to bring her to the edge and tip her over, and it did.

He kept at it until her orgasm subsided, rubbing her hips soothingly. Once she had come down from her high, she moved back, picking up the discarded condom. Tearing it open and putting it on him, she lined his cock up to her entrance and slowly eased herself on him, both sighing in pleasure once he was completely inside of her.

Everything after that was a blur of intense pleasure. Sally was true to her word, riding him with such intensity and passion that all Shadow could do was hang on for the ride. His hands cupped and teased her breast, his gaze never leaving hers. They rocked together in a passionate rhythm of love, their moans, gasps, and whimpers the only sounds made and heard.

Sally leaned forward and kissed him with everything she had, and he kissed her back; they swallowed each other's moans as they both reached the edge of paradise, Shadow tumbling down first and Sally quickly following suit. She collapsed on him, ear resting right above his beating heart; he shifted, reaching to discard the used condom and tossing it in the trash before lying back down, his hands idly tracing invisible hearts on her sweaty back. Having caught her breath, she pushed herself up, staring down at him, her eyes ablaze with flames of desire that refused to be put out until she had her fill of him. She held his face and pulled him up for a kiss, coaxing him to respond.

This kiss was hot and intense and demanding and _damn if Shadow wasn't enjoying every single second of it._ Mapping out his mouth, her hands crept down to grip his cock and slowly massaged him back to arousal. It was her who broke the kiss, and she was quick to resume what she started, kissing down his chest, pausing to tease his nipples, and he felt her smile against his fur at the sound of his breathless moan. She kissed his abs and stopped when she finally reached his arousal, sapphire eyes dark with desire.

"Aren't you glad I came to work with you?" she asked, and he swatted her ass playfully in response, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. She was right, of course, but that didn't mean he had to let her know it.

 _Although_ ,Shadow thought, sighing in relief when her mouth touched him where he wanted it the most, his hands already knotting themselves in her beautiful hair, _if being wrong is what gets me this, I'll gladly be wrong again and again._


End file.
